Endlich frei
by twilight jackal
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist gewonnen, doch zu welchem Preis? Ein letzter Kampf bringt eine erschütternde Wahrheit ans Licht. Nicht HGSS, etwas dark.
1. Der letzte Kampf

Nichts gehört mir, alles J. leider. Nur die Idee, die ist meine. Mehr nicht, leider.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffentlich gefällt die Story dem ein oder anderen.

Endlich frei

Langsam senkte sich die Sonne und goldenes Abendlicht flutete die Wiesen von Hogwarts. Doch wo sonst alles grün und wunderschön war, wo der Krake sich am Seeufer räkelte, war nun alles dunkel, die Erde getränkt von unzähligen Litern Blut.

Überall auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts lagen Verletzte und Tote. Sich schnell umsehend, konnte sie keine Unterschiede zwischen den Körpern ausmachen. Wer war hier Todesser, wer Phönixkämpfer? Bevor sie sich tiefere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, unterbrach ein Fluch ihre Überlegungen.

Voldemort war vor wenigen Minuten in einem gemeinsamen Kraftakt des Schulleiters, Harry s und Rons endgültig besiegt worden. Nur noch wenige verzweifelte Todesser kämpften noch, doch die nun wieder mutigeren Krieger des Lichts überrannten einen nach dem anderen.

Wieder schoss ein Fluch haarscharf an ihr vorbei. _‚Ein Dank an meine guten Reflexe'_ dachte sie, während sie bereits wieder einen Strom Flüche auf den Weg schickte. Ihren Gegner verließen langsam die Kräfte. Seine Ausweichmanöver wurden ruckartiger, nicht mehr so präzise und fließend wie am Anfang, sie sah die Furcht in seine Augen kriechen. Bald hatte sie gewonnen, bald war dies alles hier überstanden.

Da, ein Moment der Schwäche, ihr Gegenüber schwankte einen winzigen Augenblick, doch es war lange genug für sie, einen weiteren gezielten Fluch auf den Weg zu schicken.

Er hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen von seinem Schwächeanfall, als er die Seile auf sich zuschießen sah. Im selben Augenblick wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Gefesselt fiel er zu Boden, alles drücken half nichts, der Zauber gab keinen Millimeter nach. Neben ihn kniete sich sein Duellgegner, immer noch im dunklen Umhang, immer noch völlig unkenntlich durch Robe und Kapuze. Hier lag er, im Dreck zu Füßen eines dahergelaufenen Todessers und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Dass sollte also der ehrenhafte Tod sein, den er sich immer vorgestellt hatte? Vom dunklen Lord getötet zu werden, das wäre etwas gewesen. Doch nach dessen Tod noch von der Hand eines Verzweifelten zu fallen, war einfach nur peinlich.

Er achtete nicht darauf, dass sich der Zauberstab wieder auf ihn richtete, was brachte es auch? So hatte er keine Chance, sich auf den massiven Schmerz vorzubereiten, der dem geflüsterten „Crucio" folgte. Und was jahrelang nicht geschehen war, geschah in diesen Augenblicken. Severus Snape schrie unter dem Fluch, wie er niemals geschrien hatte, der dunkle Lord selbst hatte ihm nicht solche Schmerzen zufügen können.

Ruckartig fuhr Dumbledores Kopf hoch vom nun verstümmelten Körper Fenrir Graybacks. Neben ihm stützte Ron Remus, der sich einen verbissenen Kampf mit dem anderen Werwolf geliefert hatte und nun durch verschiedenste Kratzer und Bisse blutete. Alle versuchten mit Blicken den Ort zu finden, an dem jemand in Höllenqualen schrie. Fast zeitgleich sahen sie es. Sofort setzte sich der gesamte Phönixtrupp in Bewegung, voran liefen Dumbledore und Harry, die Speerspitzen des Lichts.

Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher zeigte sich das Szenario, welches sich vor ihnen abspielte. Eine Gestalt lag auf dem Boden, wand sich vor Schmerz. Über ihm eine vermummte Gestalt, die immer wieder den Cruciatusfluch benutzte. Kurz unterbrach die Person ihr Fluchen und der Trupp hörte das gemurmelte Flehen des am Boden Liegenden. „bitte, bitte, töte mich, mach ein Ende. Nein, bitte, bitte nicht nochmal." Mit einem kurzen Schlenker des Zauberstabs begannen die Schreie aufs Neue.

Dumbledore und Harry sahen sich geschockt an. Alle hatten die Stimme erkannt, die sonst immer eisig und herablassend jeden zusammenstauchte, hier aber mit einer unvorstellbaren Panik um Leben und Tod flehte. Snape, der Held des Krieges, der ewige Spion unter Voldemort, wurde vor ihren Augen gefoltert. Wilder Hass durchströmte jeden einzelnen und wie auf ein Kommando schickten sie alle zugleich ihre Flüche los.

Sie hatte sie schon lange gesehen, doch das hier machte gerade einfach zu viel Spaß. Wieso musste sie immer unterbrochen werden, wenn es gerade anfing, richtig lustig zu werden? Was sollte das? Konnten die sich nicht hinten anstellen, schön brav in einer Reihe? Aber nein, sie sah bereits die Flüche auf sich zurasen. Typisch, alle auf einen. Sie wich der gewaltigen Schar Flüche im letzten Moment aus, wollte sie doch Snape solange wie möglich unter ihrer Gewalt halten.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie einen Zauberstab direkt auf sich gerichtet vor ihr. Snape hatte sich anscheinend seines Stabes erinnert und hielt sie nun mit einem Zauber an ihrem Platz fest. Sie konnte nur noch den Kopf bewegen, war allerdings in einer Starre eingefangen, die es ihr nicht ermöglichte, diese erniedrigende Position zu verlassen. Sie blickte auf und starrte Snape in die Augen. „Ich habe Sie unterschätzt, Snape."

So fand sie der Phönixtrupp, der endlich auch beim letzten Schlachtplatz angekommen war. Snape, heftig von den Nachwirkungen der vielen Cruciatusflüche geschüttelt, hielt seinen Zauberstab starr auf die Gestalt, die vor ihm zu knien schien, als würde sie vor einem König sprechen. Ein Knie berührte den Boden, das andere angewinkelt unter ihr.

Schnell umringten sie den letzten Kämpfer, Stäbe und grimmige Gesichter auf ihn gerichtet. Harry trat vor. „Niemand kommt heute ungeschoren davon, der unter Voldemort diente. Niemand legt Hand an den Mann, der zu großen Teilen verantwortlich ist für den Sturz des Lords."

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. _‚Was für ein Gefasel, die sollten sich lieber beeilen, sonst sind sie es, die heute noch den Schrecken ihres Lebens kriegen'_

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt ließ sich natürlich nicht beirren und redete weiter, über die Strafe, die alle Todesser erwarten würde, über Feigheit und Boshaftigkeit des dunklen Lords und er schien sich gerade erst warmzureden. Zu ihrem Glück griff der deutlich angeschlagene Lupin ein.

„Lasst uns ihm eine Lehre erteilen. Severus, was meinst du?" Dieser blickte nur kalt auf sie hinunter, hatte er sich doch inzwischen wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass nur noch seine Hände leicht zitterten. „Ich würde ihr gern zeigen, was sie mich hat fühlen lassen."

Alle drehten sich zu Dumbledore um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. Er sah den grimmigen Hass in ihren Gesichtern und wand sich an den Rest der Truppe. „Geht vor, versorgt die Verletzten. Wir kümmern uns um diesen hier."

Ich würd gern wissen, was ihr bisher davon haltet. Also bitte Review schicken ;) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Freiheit

Immer noch gilt: Nichts gehört mir, alles J. leider. Nur die Idee, die ist meine. Mehr nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffentlich gefällt die Story dem ein oder anderen.

Als der Rest gegangen war, sah sie nur noch in die Gesichter von Lupin, Snape, Ron, Harry und Dumbledore. ‚_Perfekt. Genau die Richtigen. Die elenden Kämpfer für das strahlende Licht.'_

„Ich an eurer Stelle würde mich beeilen, wenn ihr mich heute noch bestrafen wollt. Der Mond geht gleich auf, dann ist der heutige Tag schon bald rum." Kalt tönte die Stimme aus den Schatten unter dem Umhang hervor und, wie sie alle entsetzt feststellten, weiblich. Eine Frau, erfüllt von solchem Hass? Den Zauberstab fester umklammernd, riss Harry ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf. Zuerst sahen sie nichts als einen Vorhang aus braunen, langen Haaren, doch dann hob die Frau ihr Gesicht und blickte sie alle an.

Entsetzt keuchten alle auf und wichen einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, das kann" „Das ist unmöglich" „Nein" „Niemals" Zeitgleich stammelten die angeblich mächtigsten Magier der Welt unzusammenhängende Sätze. Kalt lächelnd sah sie die Zauberer vor sich an.

„Warum, Miss Granger, warum?" Das war Snape, sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und sah ihn nur spöttisch an, die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen. „Weil ich es wollte und konnte."

„Aber warum" das war natürlich der erschütterte Harry-Ich-nerv-dich-zu-Tode-Potter.

„Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen. Was ich gesucht habe, war Akzeptanz, gefunden habe ich Macht und eine unvorstellbare Freiheit. Sag mir, Severus Snape, unter zwei Herren dienend musst du es kennen, die Sehnsucht, frei zu sein. Harry, du musst unter allen hier zusammen mit Snape wohl am besten verstehen, wie es ist, nicht akzeptiert zu sein als der, der man ist ohne zu wissen, ob und was man falsch macht. Und schließlich Macht, nicht war Schulleiter? Ron? Dieses Streben kennt ihr nur zu gut. Oh, Remus, bevor ich dich vergesse, wie wäre es für dich, Freiheit von deinem Fluch? zu sein, das zu tun was du willst und zusammen sein zu können mit der Person, die du willst, ohne sich vor Gesetzen fürchten zu müssen? Das alles ist es, was ich gefunden habe. Keiner von euch hier kann mich verurteilen."

Völlig zerstört sahen die Zauberer auf die brillante Hexe hinunter. „Du hast mit Unverzeihlichen um dich geworfen. Du hast gemordet und gefoltert und hättest wohl auch Snape noch getötet, wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten? Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Hermine, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

„Hör mir gut zu, Harry, natürlich hätte ich Snape noch getötet. Du ahnst nicht, wie viele in dieser Schlacht in mir ihren tödlichen Gegner fanden, obwohl ich sagen muss, Severus, das Duell mit die hat am meisten Spaß gemacht. Die anderen waren so einfach zu besiegen, du hast dich wacker geschlagen, obwohl du wohl selbst realisiert hattest, dass du keine Chance hast." Sie blickte zum Verbotenen Wald, hinter dem sich langsam die ersten Strahlen des aufgehenden Mondes zeigten. „Remus, bevor ich es vergesse. Du solltest mal nach Tonks sehen. Ich glaube, sie ist mir zwischendurch mal begegnet, jetzt liegt sie nur noch rum." Es war dieses kalte Grinsen, was das Fass überlaufen ließ.

Alle brüllten auf einmal „Crucio". Sie schrie und ihr Körper wollte wild zucken, wurde aber durch Snapes Zauber immer noch an seinem Platz gehalten.

Als sie von ihr abließen, atmete sie kurz durch und blickte die Zauberer dann kalt grinsend an.

„Ihr Narren. Verplempert eure Zeit mit sinnlosen Spielchen. Nun ist es zu spät." Als ihre letzten Worte ertönten, kroch der strahlende Mond über den Verbotenen Wald und hinter einer Wolke hervor. Das sanfte Licht traf sie und vor den geschockten Augen fiel der Starrezauber von ihr, elegant erhob sie sich und strich mit einer Bewegung ihre Haare zurück, die plötzlich nicht mehr braun, sondern schwarz und glänzend waren. Im gleichen Moment brachen lederne Flügel aus ihrem Rücken, ihre Hände verformten sich und wurden klauenartig, eine Kralle an jedem Finger. Mit halb gefalteten Flügeln stand Hermine Granger vor ihnen und öffnete ihren Mund zu einem Fauchen und in diesem Moment realisierten die fünf Zauberer, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten, die langen spitzen Fangzähne der Hexe hatten sie drastisch darauf hingewiesen.

„Ihr seid auf dem Holzweg. Ich bin kein Anhänger Voldemorts. Ich bin mein eigener Herr, ich bin frei von allen Fesseln, die mich halten könnten, und ja, ich foltere und töte, Harry. Es schmeckt so viel besser, wenn sie panisch sind."

Mit einem aufreizenden Augenaufschlag sah sie Snape an. „Severus, ich bin mir sicher, du wärst die Krönung gewesen, der absolute Geschmack, wenn du realisiert hättest, welches Monster du herausgefordert hast. Schade eigentlich, ich teile doch so ungern."

Bevor sie reagieren konnten, sprang die Vampirin in die Luft, entfaltete ihre Flügel und glitt über das Gelände davon. Die Zauberer lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und rannten Flüche schleudernd hinterher. Keiner von ihnen konnte ihr Grinsen sehen angesichts der Verfolger. Eine Idee begann sich in ihrem Kopf zu formen.

Sie machte scharf kehrt und flog nun schnell auf die fünf Kämpfer zu. Ein Schnittfluch streifte ihr Bein, doch das war kein Problem. Mit einem schnellen Griff packte sie den Tränkemeister am Umhang und hob ihn mit sich in die Luft. Dabei fiel ihr _versehentlich_ der Stab des Professors herunter.

Entsetzt mussten die verbliebenen Zauberer mit ansehen, wie Snape von der Vampirin Hermine davongetragen wurde. Sie verständigten sofort die Auroren, eine großangelegte Suche begann, doch ohne Erfolg. Severus Snape würde für immer verschollen bleiben.

Hoch in der Luft grinste Hermine. Ja, sie war endlich frei, bald würde sie ihren Liebsten wieder in ihre Arme schließen können. Viel zu lange schon war sie aus seinem Schloss fort, doch würde Snape als Geschenk wohl genau das richtige sein, um ihr Wiedersehen mit Strömen von Blut zu begießen. Wozu hatten die Vampire schließlich die Blutbildenden und –ersetzenden Tränke weiterentwickelt? Man wollte ja auch seine Freunde an der Qual der kleinen Menschlein haben.

Mit diesen freudigen Gedanken und einem panisch zeternden Tränkemeister in den Klauen nahm sie Geschwindigkeit auf, schließlich wollte sie nicht die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein.

Count Dracul stand auf einem der unzähligen Balkone seines Schlosses und starrte in die Nacht, als er die Gestalt erspähte, die sich dem Schloss näherte. Seine Liebste war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Sie drehte eine kurze Runde über dem Balkon und ließ einen Menschen fallen bevor sie noch im Sinkflug die Schwingen einzog und sich in seine Arme fallen ließ.

Kalt grinsend sahen die wiedervereinten Vampire auf ihre neue Beute hinunter. „Schlau von dir, Schatz. Die alten sind langsam leer und dieser hier sieht zäh aus. Er wird lange überleben und unsere Versorgung sichern können." In den Armen ihres Liebsten lächelte Hermine angesichts ihrer Zukunft.

Ja, sie hatte Akzeptanz gesucht, doch der Count hatte ihr soviel mehr geschenkt. Freiheit, Macht und Liebe.

Der Count führte sie zum Essen. Das frische Blut hatte alles, was sie sich erhofft hatte, ja, Severus Snape würde ein guter Monat werden, sie hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen.

Hermine Granger, die Vampirin war endlich zuhause und frei.

Hoffentlich hat meine kurze Geschichte jemandem gefallen. Würde mich auf jeden Fall riesig über Bemerkungen freuen, auch konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich gern gesehen =)


End file.
